Adoração
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Como mostrar o amor que se tem por alguém, quando a mesma faz aniversário.


Título da fic: **Adoração**

Música: **Cama e Mesa **

Anime : **Gundam Wing**

Casal: **1x2**

Classificação: **Yaoi**

Autor [a]: **Yoru no Yami**

E-mail: **.**

Beta e email dela: **Dhandara (****.br****)**

Sentia meu corpo completamente moído. Tudo o que desejava no momento era chegar em casa, ou quem sabe na do amante e cair na cama quentinha. Nada de abrigos estranhos e fedidos; infestados de insetos e ratos. A missão havia sido um sucesso. Três semanas de campanha; atrás de um traficante de drogas, haviam valido a pena. O mesmo iria apodrecer atrás das grades e pensar duas vezes antes de vender drogas para crianças.

Levou as mãos aos cabelos, sentindo-os pegajosos. Mal se lembrava da ultima vez em que o mesmo havia recebido um tratamento adequado. Mal conseguia esperar para lava-los e retirar toda sujeira deles; deixando-os limpos e perfumados. Da forma que sabia que seu koi adorava. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao lembrar-se dele. Outra coisa que mal podia esperar era vê-lo e sentir seus toques em seu corpo. Deixar que o mesmo o amasse e o conduzisse ao prazer, como somente o outro conseguia fazê-lo.

Estranhamente porém, o japonês não se encontrava na sede da Preventes como esperava. Na verdade não fazia a mínima idéia de onde o outro estava. Sabia apenas que não estava em missão. Afinal fizera questão de obter essa informação assim que chegara com Trowa. O latino o havia acompanhado desta vez. Ao que parecia, Une estava afim de testar novas parcerias. E por mais que detestasse admitir, esta havia dado certo. Bem diferente da que fizera com Chang. O chinês quase o havia enforcado durante uma outra missão, apenas porque fizera um comentário sem qualquer segunda intenção sobre a major Sally e o chinês amante da justiça.

Haviam completado a missão juntos, mas não haviam saído desta ilesos. No quesito hematomas não haviam grandes conseqüências. Mas não pela missão em si, que era a de proteger um determinado político de ações não partidárias. Wufei acabara ganhando duas costelas quebradas, por ter tentado enforcá-lo e ele ganhara uma marca de mãos ao redor do pescoço e um braço torcido.

Ainda assim continuavam amigos. Apesar de terem ficado sem se falar por quase oito semanas. Devido a intervenção de um certo loiro, que tinha habilidade e diplomacia capazes de fazer os maiores milagres. Exceto quando estava de posse de uma pistola e um bandido sob mira. Ainda não conseguia entender como alguém com uma aparência tão angelical, podia se transformar tanto em missão, Quatre as vezes conseguia surpreendê-lo. Bem mais do que Heero conseguia.

Finalizou o relatório e despachou-o para a comandante, fechando o laptop e finalmente dando por encerrada a missão. Acabara de se levantar, disposto a ir direto pra casa e ver se encontrava seu japonês e matava a saudade, quando o telefone da mesa em frente a sua começou a tocar. Ponderou se atendia ou não a ligação. Heero não gostava muito quando alguém mexia em sua mesa, mesmo que fosse ele; por isso não se incomodou e deixou-o tocando, até que depois de dois minutos o aparelho cessou. Pegou a jaqueta e dirigiu-se para a porta, quando o aparelho em sua própria mesa começou a tocar. Sem opção, atendeu sem muito entusiasmo; que mudou radicalmente, assim que identificou a quem pertencia a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Como está koi?

- Melhor agora que ouvi sua voz. Onde está?

- Desculpe, missão de ultima hora.

- Ah!

Duo ficou triste.. Isso significava que a casa do japonês estava descartada e que teria de brincar com sua mão a noite, uma vez que estaria sozinho.

Heero permitiu-se sorrir diante da entonação frustrada do outro lado da linha. Seu olhar voltou-se para a ministra, ao mesmo tempo em que esquadrinhava tudo ao redor, enquanto falava com o americano. Havia se permitido ligar para o namorado, uma vez que sabia que o mesmo estava retornando de uma missão demorada. Poderia simplesmente ter pedido a Une para designar outro para a missão, mas sabia como Relena podia ser persuasiva quando queria e tinha certeza de que tinha dedo dela ao exigir que fosse ele a fazer sua segurança durante uma palestra em uma universidade.

- Não se preocupe eu devo estar em casa logo mais.

- Sério?!!!

- Sabe que eu não minto para você.

Duo se permitiu ficar mais alegre. O japonês o aguardaria em casa. Deixou-se sentar na cadeira, ouvindo a voz de Heero do outro da linha, passando os dedos no porta-retrato a sua frente. Era uma foto dos dois, algumas semanas após terem se confessado um ao outro. Haviam ido a um porque de diversões, por insistência sua é claro. Logo após o expediente no Preventes haviam ido os cinco, ou melhor; os seis uma vez que Sally havia sido praticamente arrastada por ele e Quatre, afim de não deixar um certo chinês segurando vela.

Ele e Heero haviam acabado de deixar uma das barracas, onde o japonês havia ganho um bichinho de pelúcia para ele. Entusiasmado, abraçara o namorado, dando um beijo em sua bochecha o que o outro deixou vermelho, por estarem num lugar publico e na frente dos amigos. O acontecimento ficou registrado para a eternidade quando Quatre pegou a câmera e fotografou o momento, para desespero do antigo 01. Ainda assim, Heero havia pedido uma copia da fotografia ao loiro, simplesmente dizendo que a queria como recordação. E de fato o japonês escondia a foto na gaveta de sua mesa. Longe dos outros, mas perto de seus olhos.

- Duo?

- Presente.

- Tenho de ir, te vejo lá casa.

- Estarei lá.

Heero sorriu, dando um suspiro e desligando o celular. Ignorou o olhar de Relena, saindo para verificar a segurança. Em poucos minutos deixariam a faculdade e tudo o que não precisava era de problemas que o fizessem não comparecer em seu encontro com o namorado.

Duo levantou-se revigorado; uma vez que sabia que teria certa agitação logo mais a noite. Rapidamente pegou a jaqueta, tendo em mente um plano bem simples. Sua casa, banho, cama para repor as energias e casa do amante logo mais. Um final perfeito para um dia cansativo.

.0.0.0..00.0.0.

Algumas horas depois:

Heero voltou o olhar para Duo que dormia encolhido ao seu lado, murmurando vez ou outra seu nome. Sorriu, voltando o olhar para a tela do laptop, abismado com o conteúdo do vídeo, que Relena lhe entregara assim que a deixara aos cuidados de outros agentes. Ela, com certeza deveria ter enlouquecido para enviar isso a ele. Não sabia se a matava ou pedia para outro alguém fazê-lo. Ainda não havia perdido o juízo para considerar a proposta que a outra parecia fazer através do vídeo.

Olhou novamente para Duo, que agora tinha um sorriso no rosto, enquanto o chamava de Hee-chan fazendo-o rolar os olhos. Seus ouvidos voltaram-se para a letra da musica, indagando-se por um momento no que aconteceria caso trocasse os personagens que apareciam no vídeo, mantendo a letra da canção que tocava.

Imediatamente um sorriso malicioso formou-se em seus lábios; ao notar que o vídeo não lhe parecia mais tão sem sentido se o adequasse a sua maneira. O aniversario de Duo estava chegando e ainda não havia planejado o que dar ao namorado até o momento. Precisaria apenas de um pouco de paciência e astúcia para realizar o plano traçado em sua mente.

Desligou o laptop, puxando Duo para seus braços, ouvindo-o ronronar; antes de se acomodar e voltar a dormir. Tinha exatamente um mês para fazer tudo e conversar com alguns pilotos para que pudessem ajudá-lo, mas nada que o soldado perfeito não pudesse realizar.

0.0.0..00..00.0..0.00..00.

Um mês depois:

Duo olhou para o os dois pacotes em sua mesa e o pequeno bilhete anexado. Notou a caligrafia perfeita de Heero e sorriu para o japonês que o encarava. Um deles não era muito grande; na verdade era bem pequeno, se comparado ao outro. Ficou na dúvida quanto a qual deles abriria primeiro. Optou pela caixa pequena encontrando uma chave dourada dentro desta. Ergueu a mesma, olhando para o amante, que tinha um olhar maravilhosamente ardente. Abriu os lábios para perguntar, quando ouviu Heero responder a sua pergunta não formulada.

- Temos uma suíte reservada no Lit de Plaisirs **[1]**

Duo corou violentamente ao ouvir o nome do motel, mais caro da cidade. Suas mãos tremeram levemente, ao saber que tinha em mãos uma chave banhada a ouro do Lit de Plaisirs. Pelo que sabia a suíte mais barata do motel custava à bagatela de mil dólares a hora e nenhuma delas tinha uma chave dourada. Somente as suítes mais caras, que pelo que Quatre contara custavam quase meio ano de seu salário.

- Hee como....quanto...

- Você disse uma vez que gostaria de ir, não é?

Heero ficou em dúvida, diante da hesitarão de Duo. O americano já havia dito mais de uma vez que gostaria de saber o porquê do Lit de Plaisirs ser tão famoso; ainda mais depois de ouvir Quatre comentar o quanto o motel era maravilhoso. Não havia sido difícil conseguir uma suíte. Claro que não havia saído barato, mas havia conseguido a quantia necessária de suas finanças pessoais, conseguidas no final da guerra. Pequenas transferências de fundos de militantes da Oz entre outras. Não que eles fossem mesmo precisar do dinheiro. Na cadeia ou mesmo no inferno.

Duo se levantou, abraçando o namorado e beijando-o suavemente. Havia adorado, sabia que Heero possuía uma conta bancaria maravilhosa, assim como todos eles. Talvez não tanto quanto Quatre, que tinha a fortuna da família; ainda assim, todos poderiam muito bem viver apenas de renda, como costumavam brincar; sem terem de trabalhar, caso desejassem. Ainda assim, não costumavam ficar gastando à toa; talvez por conta do passado de cada um, tinham uma certa reserva em gastar ostensivamente.

- Eu adorei, apenas fiquei sem palavras. Deve ter custado uma fortuna.

- Nem tanto para vê-lo ficar sem palavras.

Duo sentiu a mão de Heero acariciar-lhe vagarosamente as costas, enquanto a outra tomava o caminho de suas nádegas. Ofegou surpreso diante do gesto; uma vez que o japonês nunca se mostrava tão ardente no escritório; dizendo sempre que o local de trabalho, não era lugar de agarração. Tudo porque uma vez pegara Trowa e Quatre numa situação comprometedora, num dos banheiros.

- Hee...

Heero sorriu de contra o pescoço do americano, apertando seu corpo de encontro o do namorado, enquanto sua mão esquerda apertava uma das nádegas macias.

Duo inspirou fortemente diante da sensação dos dentes de Heero arranhando seu pescoço, enquanto sua nádega esquerda recheava a mão do amante. Respirou pesadamente diante da excitação, resmungando quando o corpo quente do japonês se afastou. Tentou clarear a mente e prestar atenção no que o outro falava.

- Você ainda tem que abrir um pacote.

Quando Duo virou para pegar o outro pacote, Heero o envolveu pela cintura, descansando a cabeça em seu pescoço e assistiu-o abrir o outro embrulho e se deparando com uma mídia de vídeo. Outro presente interessante em sua opinião Duo pensou. Aguardou que Heero se manifestasse quanto ao conteúdo da mesma, mas o japonês parecia mais interessado em manter-se apenas ali, abraçado a ele.

- O que tem aqui?

- Você vê depois. O que acha de irmos agora?

Duo sorriu esfregando-se em Heero e ouvindo-o grunhir e apertá-lo ainda mais pela cintura antes de solta-lo. Sabia muito bem o que o aguardava no Lit de Plaisirs. Heero sempre fôra um amante maravilhoso, carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo selvagem; sabendo exatamente o que obter dele e o quê receber em troca. Perfeito em todos os detalhes. Desde as preliminares que quase o faziam gozar antes da hora, como no ato principal em que o levava ao ponto mais alto do prazer.

Balançou suavemente a cabeça, tomando a mão que lhe era estendida e deixando a sala em direção aos elevadores. Não haviam muitas pessoas no prédio ainda. Seus amigos já o haviam parabenizado pelo aniversario, tendo até mesmo um bolo de nozes com creme de ovos, sua segunda perdição, no almoço. A primeira, sempre seria um certo japonês de olhos azuis.

Dirigiram-se para o carro, cruzando a cidade em pouco mais de uma hora. Quando chegaram em casa, Heero informou-o de que tinham apenas uma hora para se arrumarem e saírem para jantar. Duo sorriu, imaginando o que o namorado havia reservado para a noite.

...0

Quatro horas depois:

Duo acordou lentamente, notando que já era dia. Espreguiçou-se, olhando para o japonês adormecido ao seu lado. A noite havia sido maravilhosa, e o motel sem duvida era tudo e muito mais quê Quatre havia dito. Haviam tido champanhe, morangos e chantilly; entre outras coisas afrodisíacas que os deixara fervendo. Não que precisassem de algo assim, mas havia sido de certa forma muito bem vindo.

Duo voltou seu olhar para mesa lembrando-se do outro presente, ainda intocado. Levantou-se vagarosamente da cama, tendo o cuidado de não acordar o amante. Vestiu o roupão felpudo e macio, sentou-se em frente a TV e colocou seu presente no aparelho de DVD. Seus olhos alargaram-se ao ver a imagem do japonês surgir séria no vídeo; desejando-lhe um feliz aniversario e convidando-o a assistir a um vídeo. Não conseguia acreditar que Heero havia feito um vídeo. E não havia sido apenas isso. Além da peculiaridade da escolha da letra era o próprio japonês quem a estava cantando.

_**Eu quero ser sua canção, eu quero ser seu tom**_

_**Me esfregar na sua boca, ser o seu batom;**_

No vídeo ele aparecia no banheiro, usando um hidratante em forma de batom recomendado por Sally. Se lembrava bem desse dia; há uma semana atrás mais ou menos. Havia esfriado repentinamente para seu desgosto e seus lábios acabaram ficando ressecados. A medica havia receitado um batom hidratante, incolor e sem gosto, que o ajudara e muito, e de alguma forma Heero havia filmado isso sem que notasse.

_**O sabonete que te alisa embaixo do chuveiro,**_

_**A toalha que desliza pelo seu corpo inteiro**_

Agora ele aparecia no quarto deles, enxugando-se depois de um banho demorado. Se não se enganava havia sido há alguns dias atrás. Ele e Heero haviam feito amor demoradamente, e como sempre haviam ido parar no banheiro, para um banho a dois, ele saíra antes do banho, e Heero ainda demorara alguns bons minutos. O que fôra estranho, pois o japonês sempre deixava o banho junto com ele. Agora entendia o porquê.

_**Eu quero ser seu travesseiro, e ter a noite inteira;**_

_**Pra te beijar durante o tempo que você dormir**_

Duo sorriu ao se ver dormindo. Os cabelos soltos ao redor de seu corpo e agarrado ao travesseiro do amante que já deveria ter retornado de sua caminhada matinal. Heero sempre acordava para caminhar antes de ir para o trabalho. O japonês saia mais ou menos as cinco e retornava as sete. A tempo de tomar banho e o café da manha em sua companhia.

_**Eu quero ser o sol que entra no seu quarto adentro**_

_**Te acordar devagarinho e te fazer sorrir**_

Eles estavam na casa de Quatre dessa vez, reconheceu a mobília do quarto. Ele e Heero sempre ocupavam esse cômodo quando acabavam por dormir na casa do amigo, após uma reunião mais demorada. Quando o cansado e preguiça de dirigir até em casa se fazia presente. O quarto era ensolarado e agradável, dando-lhes uma sensação de paz, a cada vez que sentia o calor do sol adentrar o quarto.

_**Quero estar na maciez, do toque dos seus dedos**_

_**E entrar na intimidade desses seus segredos**_

_**Quero ser a coisa boa, liberada e proibida, tudo em sua vida**_

Era o escritório agora. Ele estava ao telefone, falando com alguém. A outra mão tentava arrumar alguns fios soltos do cabelo, enquanto uma lata de refrigerante e uma fatia de pizza aguardavam para serem devoradas. Quando não tinha muito tempo ele geralmente consumia alguma coisa que o agradasse, embora Heero vivesse dizendo que deveria consumir coisas boas e saudáveis, e não alimentos que deveriam ser proibidos por não proporcionar nenhum efeito benéfico. Alem de o simples prazer de serem consumidos.

_**Eu quero que você me dê, o que você quiser**_

_**Quero dar tudo o que um homem dá para uma mulher**_

Duo torceu levemente o nariz diante do que ouvira, voltando o olhar para o japonês que ainda dormia.. Entretanto seu semblante mudou ao ver a cena que se apresentou. Eles estavam sentados na praça próxima a casa de Wufei. Lembrava-se que haviam brigado, fato que geralmente acontecia quando ambos decidiam ser teimosos. Embora se lembrasse que dessa vez Heero estava certo. Afinal cair de pau em cima de outro agente apenas porque o mesmo fizera um comentário do seu japonês e a ministra juntos, não era motivo para mandar o pobre coitado para o hospital. Naquele dia ele dera para Heero sua cruz de prata. Sua única lembrança do orfanato.

_**Além de todo esse carinho que você me faz**_

_**Fico imaginando coisas, quero sempre mais**_

Agora eles estavam sentados no jardim da casa de Quatre, mais precisamente na espreguiçadeira. Heero encontrava-se deitado entre suas pernas, enquanto ele simplesmente brincava com os fios desordenados do japonês. Lembrava-se de que Heero havia dito que talvez eles devessem parar de ficarem pulando um pra casa do outro e encontrar definitivamente um lugar só deles, dizendo queria muito mais do que apenas uma noite juntos. Queria todas elas.

_**Você é o doce que eu mais gosto, o meu café completo**_

_**A bebida preferida, o prato predileto**_

_**Eu como e bebo do melhor não tenho hora certa, de manhã de a tarde e a noite não faço dieta**_

_**Esse amor que me alimenta, minha fantasia, e meu sonho, minha festa, minha alegria**_

_**A comida mais gostosa, por minha bebida, tudo em minha vida**_

Duo corou fortemente ao se ver com Heero, enquanto faziam amor, não podia acreditar que o amante havia gravador até mesmo isso. Sentiu o corpo esquentar no mesmo instante; ao ver Heero movendo-se dentro dele. Podia até mesmo sentí-lo dentro de si, apenas se fechasse os olhos. Insaciável talvez fosse a palavra correta para descrever o amante. Depois de haverem comprado um apartamento juntos e vendido suas habitações para morarem como um casal, havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes num mesmo dia, eles podiam fazer amor.

_**Todo homem que sabe o que quer**_

_**Sabe dar e querer da mulher**_

_**O melhor é fazer desse amor**_

_**O que come; o que bebe o que dá e recebe**_

_**Mas o homem, que sabe o que quer,**_

_**E se apaixona por uma mulher**_

_**Ele faz desse amor a sua vida, a comida, a bebida, na mais justa medida**_

Duo sorriu ao se sentir ser abraçado. Ouviu o amante desligar o áudio da TV e cantar em seu ouvido, enquanto assistia ao que parecia ser a ultima parte do vídeo.

_Todo homem que sabe o que quer_

_Sabe dar e querer de quem quer_

_O melhor é fazer desse amor_

_O que come; o que bebe o que dá e recebe_

_Mas o homem, que sabe o que quer,_

_E se apaixona por quem ele quer_

_Ele faz desse amor a sua vida, a comida, a bebida, na mais justa medida_

Heero sabia que o refrão não era esse, mas não estava nem ai pra quem escreveu a letra, muito mesmo para Relena que enviara o vídeo romântico, como se ele fosse largar a beleza elementar que tinha nos braços por qualquer outra criatura na face da terra. Como havia cantado, o homem que sabe o que quer, se apaixona por quem quiser e dá à pessoa escolhida o que bem entender. Havia deixado isso bem claro para Relena, ao enviar uma cópia do vídeo, com algumas partes editadas para a ministra, bem como um bilhete de agradecimento por ajudá-lo com o presente de aniversario do amante.

Se ela ficaria feliz, duvidava muito; mas como ele mesmo dissera, o homem que sabe o que quer se apaixona por quem quiser e dá à pessoa escolhida o que bem entender, mesmo que a idéia principal houvesse sido de outra pessoa, com segundas intenções.

Owari

**[1] **Lit de Plaisirs significa cama dos prazeres em francês.

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão


End file.
